


Honesty

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [77]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, bring all your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz gives Optimus a harsh truth.





	

“Jazz, I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t the words that hit the saboteur like a sledgehammer when he came back to the base the next day. He’d gotten used to hearing people say they were sorry since Prowl was deactivated. It was the voice.

Those words should not be coming from Optimus Prime.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Optimus continued. “I should have handled coming here differently than I did and I’m sorry.”

Jazz shook his head. “I can’t do this right now, Prime.”

The Autobot leader was silent for a long moment. “I understand. I just wanted to tell you while I had a chance.”

“Thanks, I guess,” the saboteur replied. “But I have to be real honest here, Optimus. I kinda hate you right now.”

“I know,” Optimus replied sadly. “I do too.”  



End file.
